The present invention relates generally to input devices and more specifically to vehicle based cursor control input devices.
Computers are used in a wide range of applications from desktop personal computers for home and business applications to flight decks of jumbo jets for controlling the flight and operation of the aircraft. As computers have become more powerful, the need for improved human interfaces has become more important. Current computers typically use graphical user interfaces(GUIs) to improve and simplify the human interface. Graphical user interfaces use a cursor to select, activate, and manipulate various symbols, pages, icons, scroll bars, etc. on a display to accomplish desired results.
The cursor is controlled using a cursor control device(CCD) such as a mouse, trackball, joystick, touchpad, or the like. These devices are typically accompanied by one or more buttons which the operator activates to select or enter various commands or data.
Most CCDs function well in fixed or stable environments, however, they are difficult to use in vehicles where turbulence makes a CCD difficult to precisely control. CCDs are particularly difficult to use in an aircraft where space is limited and the environment can be extremely turbulent during bad weather.
In order to solve some of the problems related to CCDs in vehicles, CCDs mounted in a housing as shown in FIG. 1 were developed. FIG. 1 shows a prior art cursor control console 10 comprising a housing 11, wrist rest 11A, CCD 12, select button 13, and multi-function buttons 14. Console 10 is typically located on the center console or pedestal of an aircraft flight deck. This location is convenient to both the pilot and copilot. The pilot or copilot position their wrist or palm of their hand on the wrist rest 11A while manipulating CCD 12 with a finger. Wrist rest 11A provides stability to the pilot's fingers during turbulence.
CCD 12 is a touchpad/glide-mouse type cursor control device. The pilot manipulates a cursor on a display via CCD 12 then actuates select button 13 to select or enter the desired data. Multi-function buttons 14 provide additional input functionality such as active display device selection.
The consoles and CCDs of the prior art are deficient in that it is difficult to enter alpha and numeric data using the CCD. Entering alphanumeric data with a typical CCD is slow and cumbersome. As a consequence, current aircraft flight decks have a multitude of dedicated knobs and keypads for entering data into the various aircraft control panels and systems.
Aircraft flight deck human interfaces would be greatly improved, and costs reduced by a cursor control console capable of entering alpha and numeric data quickly, conveniently, and accurately during turbulent conditions.